Relax My Beloved
by RegalRena
Summary: A series of oneshots dealing with the tumultuous affair between Neo Queen Serenity and Prince Diamond. The story of the origin of an infatuation.
1. Chapter 1

Drabbles with the the premise basically focusing around this idea: Prince Diamond of Nemesis and Neo Queen Serenity of the White Moon and Earth are having a secret affair. Nothing more, nothing less. Not fluffy and sweet, kids. Ratings will range between T to M.

Rating (for this chapter): M (nothing too explicit, however)

* * *

_Chapter One_

_Bad, Sinful, and Wicked_

They are sprawled out on the Prince's satin white sheets. Bodies are heaving with clear exhaustion as they fight to catch their breath.

The Queen struggles to breathe, unlike the white haired Prince, she is so unused to this not as densely saturated atmosphere that Nemesis offers her shakily expanding lungs.

The Prince is the first to speak after their aggressive coupling. "So, tell me" Prince Diamond drawls out huskily, his voice strained, ravaged by his earlier sounds of ecstasy, "Was it that bad? That sinful? That wicked?" he wonders aloud. His eyes are boring into her. She shivers slightly at the intensity of his gaze, but does not flinch away from his hand as it smooths over her arm.

"Yes," the Queen of Earth responds. "It was."

He rolls over until he is on top of her. His naked body pining hers to the large bed. She doesn't struggle as he grips her wrists and holds them above her head.

"Am I a bad man, your _majesty_?" he asks her. His voice is dripping with mockery as he presses his soft member against her still sensitive core.

She shudders, pleasure still there in her body.

Without hesitation she answers. "No, you aren't not a bad man, Prince Diamond," And for a moment he falters as this is not what he expected her to say in the least.

She continues, "Because no one is completely bad, not even you."

Again, with her words alone she causes him to falter, but this time only for a second. A wicked smile quickly graces his lips and he places a sweet kiss on her swollen lips. "Just give me time," he whispers into her ear softly, "And I'll prove to you that you've never been so wrong, Serenity."

* * *

Thanks for reading, please review!

_-RR_


	2. Chapter 2

Ratings: T (only for talk of an affair)

* * *

_Chapter Two_

_We Are_

"What are we?" he asks her one day as she sits at the vanity, the vanity he had brought in especially for _her_. She is combing her hair and he is lounging in a chair, a glass of wine in his hands as he watches her with attentive, captive eyes.

"We are two people who are engaged in an affair," Serenity spoke, her voice sounding distant, nearly as distant as she felt from this whole situation. It was purely physical, something born out of neglect, lust, and need. Not love, if that was what he was getting at.

"Why me?" Prince Diamond asks, sipping his wine, eyeing her through the glass.

To this Serenity had no answer so she remained silent.

When she does not answer him the white Prince smiles smugly, "Thought I could give you what the King could not?" he suggests and she turns her cold gaze to him.

"Do not mention him," Serenity says almost hatefully, though she wasn't sure she was capable of hate.

"What has he done to you, your majesty?" the Prince asks. "To turn you so hostile towards him?"

Again, Serenity does not answer, but she gets up from her seat at he vanity and walks over to Diamond. With nimble hands she snatches the wine out of his own and takes a sip. She grimaces at the strong taste. A thousand some odd years old and she still wasn't much of a drinker it seemed.

"Does it matter?" she asks handing him back the wine glass. "I'm here, that's all that matters,"

Diamond mulls over this in his head before nodding and secretly hoping whatever it was the King was doing to anger the Queen he continued to do.

"So, we are two people engaged in an affair, nothing else?" he asks after awhile.

"Nothing else," she confirms assuredly.

He acknowledges her with a nod, but something in his violet eyes sparkles so vividly and knowingly that it causes Serenity to turn away from him, unable to think he knew something she didn't.


	3. Chapter 3

Rating: (high) M

* * *

_Chapter Three_

_Illusions_

In the beginning it had been very, very different from what it evolved into.

Though she was well aware that his man, the Prince who was making passionate love to her on nearly a nightly basis was indeed not her husband, she still called out to her Mamo-chan as she climaxed much to the white Prince's utter disgust.

The Prince didn't understand that the Queen was not calling out for her King, no, she was calling out for the man her King used to be. The man she used to love.

Of course Diamond didn't understand, and he never could. She never tried to explain.

In those frenzied, explicit moments she allowed herself to believe she was in the past and it was her Mamo-chan, not Endymion, not Diamond who was touching her, who was making her feel these wondrous feelings she hadn't felt in so long.

Then it all changed.

In the midst of one of their passionate row Serenity screamed out a name that was not Mamoru's. Still, the name had followed so beautifully from her lips that she hadn't even notice she said it, it had seemed so natural.

She didn't notice, but he did.

"What did you say?" Prince Diamond asked as he stilled his thrust and peered down at her with steel indigo eyes.

Serenity squirmed at the intense look he was giving.

"I -" she began, dry mouthed, unsure of exactly what she had said for him to stop his ministrations on her wanting body.

"My name," he cut in, possibly as eager as her to get back to the activities. "Say it again, my name."

"Your name..." she said hesitantly, completely missing his point.

"My name," he repeated.

She stared at him dumbly.

"My name," He repeated for a third time with a harsh thrust and Serenity gasped for air. "Now," he demanded before unleashing an onslaught of hard, and powerful thrust on her lithe, lovely body.

It hurt, was all Serenity could think, but it felt _so_ good. She never knew pain and pleasure could mingle so wonderfully and so horribly. With one thrust however he sent her over the edge as it hit the perfect spot deep within her. "Diamond!" she screamed as she orgasmed.

With a few more final thrust Prince Diamond finished himself, bursting his essences inside the Queen who was still hanging on her own heights of pleasure.

As Serenity laid there, gasping for air, she didn't realize it then...but it was the beginning of the end.


End file.
